Proud To Be An American
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Just because Hope lives in Japan doesn't mean that she can't have good ol' American patriotism, especially when it comes to the day this story takes place. R


**Song Of Hope: Just know that I'm going to try and write a 9/11 story every year, even if it _is_ late like this one. R&R**

"Hey Madoka, I need some repairs done for Leone. Can you get them done?" Madoka was not facing the person that came in, but knew instantly whom it was.

"No problem Hope." She turned around and wasn't shocked at her friend's sudden change of appearance. Instead of her usual outfit, she was wearing her hair in a high ponytail with a bow were one side was red and white stripped and the other was blue with white stars, dark blue eye liner and mascara, white eye-shadow, red lipstick, American Flag earrings and necklace, a red and white stripped (in fact, seven red stripes and 6 white stripes) form fitting shirt with long sleeves that were connected only at the armpit and were blue with white stars, a ring with a red stone and a gold band on her left ring finger, American Flag skinny jeans, and red ballet flats with blue soles and a white star on the inside facing part of the shoe. She handed Madoka her Leone.

"Thanks Madoka."

"I'd forgotten what today was, and how Patriotic you get on today."

"I may live in _Nihon_, but I'm still an _Amerikan_, with _Amerikan_ pride." Kyoya walked in.

"Leone needs some repairs." Madoka glared at him.

"Well, you could be a bit nicer about it, and besides, I have to fix Hope's Bey first. She got here before you did." He looked around.

"I don't see her." Hope glared.

"Are you really that dense?!" Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're Hope?!" She sighed.

"_Watashi wa baka ni kakoma rete imasu_." He was confused.

"What?"

"It's _Eigo_. I'm _Amerikan_ you _baka_!"

"I'm guessing you're not going to explain what those words mean." She smirked.

"Not a chance _koneko_, at least not short of the fact that they're English. If you don't know, then you really are a _baka koneko_." Madoka laughed.

"That's a bit mean Hope."

"At least I didn't say _rokudenashi_. Now that's nasty." Madoka's jaw dropped.

"Watch your language!" Hope looked a bit ashamed.

"Sorry." Kyoya still looked a bit confused.

"I've never heard you actually speak in English before. And why are you dressed like that?"

"Because, _watashi no meiwakuna koneko_, it's 9/11."

"9/11?" Hope nodded.

"Yeah. That was the day, in 2001, that terrorists crashed two planes into the _Sekai Bōeki Sentā_ in _Nyū Yōku Ichi_. They also crashed one into the _Gokakukei_, and a field in _Penshirubenia-shū_. The last one was because the passengers of the flight found out what was going on, so they took down the terrorists and forced them to crash into that field instead."

"That doesn't explain why you're dressed like American DJ, except weirder."

"Over 3000 people died that day. After that, America declared war on terror. They've been sending people to the _Chūtō_ to find these terrorists and stop them. It's been going on for a few years now. And, when I was in _Erementarī_ school, or primary school here, we did a ceremony for those who had died in the _Tsuintawā_ and for those who went to the _Chūtō_ to serve our country. At school, kids dressed up in red, white, and blue, the colors of the _Amerikan Kokki_. It was to show pride for our country, and support for our _senshi_. I may not live in _Amerika_ anymore, but I'm still a proud _Amerikan_. I'm proud to be an _Amerikan_, and I always will be, even in _Nihon_." He shrugged.

"Well, whatever, it doesn't concern me. I want Leone fixed by tomorrow." He left his Bey on the counter and walked out before Madoka could say anything. She looked pretty steamed.

"I am so gonna kill him!"

"It can't be helped that he's the world's largest _rokudenashi_."

"HOPE!"

**Song Of Hope: If you're wondering, I put everything that's supposed to be in English in Japanese, since they're supposed to be speaking Japanese. But since I'm writing in English, I use Japanese in replacement of actual English so that way certain characters still won't understand it. R&R**


End file.
